1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rescue device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a personal water rescue device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for water related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,427 to Marvin teaches an underwater breathing device that is capable of separating breathable gas bubbles from water. A collection reservoir, open at one end is capable of collecting gas and conducting it through a one-way valve to the operator. The one-way valve is provided to conduct exhaled gas to the outside and to prevent it from being exhaled into the collection reservoir.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,978 to Bartos teaches a lightweight portable, self-contained, closed-type breathing apparatus that comprises an oxygen pressure cylinder having connected thereto manually actuated oxygen flow control means. Included is a carbon dioxide scrubber having connected thereto breathing means including check valves and a breathing tube. A flexible breathing bag is provided, as are means for mounting the oxygen cylinder, the flow control means, the scrubber and check valves in fixed mutual relationship, with the oxygen cylinder and scrubber disposed within the breathing bag. The flow control means is constructed upon actuation, to meter flow of oxygen from the cylinder into the breathing bag. The check valves cause a user""s exhaled breath to pass through the scrubber before entering the breathing bag. While causing a user to inhale directly from the breathing bag, bypassing the scrubber. An external canister protects the bag from accidental damage.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,475 to Fujino teaches a floating up guide device that has an external wall portion forming a floating up guide device body and a hollow interior portion defined within the external wall. The external wall portion forming the floating up guide device body being formed of a hard material which does not vary the volume of the hollow interior portion. The hollow interior portion being sealingly enclosed by the external wall portion. A balancing member variable of weight being detachably attached on one end of the external wall portion.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,454 to Courtney et al. teaches a counterweight assembly to enhance heads up surface positioning of a person. The assembly includes a weight/ballast member strategically disposed on a cylinder/tank worn by a driver during a dive. The weight member can be attached by several different embodiments. Preferably the weight member is attached such that the diver cannot release or adjust the weight member while he or she is diving. The weight member rotates the person to ensure heads up surface positioning in the event the person becomes incapacitated. Also provided are several other water safety and survival devices.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,784 to Oullen teaches a device that produces toroidal bubbles of gaseous fluid when operated in immersed relation to a body of liquid fluid. A first embodiment is operated by a person who blows into a first end of the device with a short burst of air, and a second embodiment is operated by a pneumatic pump that delivers a short burst of air to the first end. A normally closed valve such as a popper valve is positioned on a second end of the device. The valve opens and closes very rapidly in response to the burst of air. Air escaping around the peripheral border of the valve creates a toroidal bubble that expands in volume as it approaches the surface of the liquid fluid; the effect is visually pleasing. The valve of the device may also be held in the mouth, eliminating the conduit. In additional embodiments, the source of gaseous fluid is any pneumatically-charged device.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for water related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a personal water rescue device that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a personal water rescue device that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a personal water rescue device. A gas device is connected to a housing and releases gas bubbles. A light device is contained within the housing and illuminates the gas bubbles. The light device includes a pair of vials that contain chemicals that when mixed form chemical illuminance and which communicate with inwardly deformable bulging ribs on the housing so as to allow mixing the chemicals and forming the chemical illuminance when the inwardly deformable bulging ribs are squeezed and their displacement ruptures the pair of vials. A tubular member of the housing terminates in a pin that punctures the gas device when the tubular member is further threaded into a connector sleeve of the housing, and in so doing, releases the gas bubbles for heads up surface positioning for a disoriented water victim, while the chemical illuminance from the light device provides illumination therefor.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.